respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
DMR-003
(through Designated Marksman Kit) • (through Skull Thunder Army, along with the Skull Thunder Skin and Designated Marksman Kit) • (on the First Trial of the Superstars (Event), with Designated Marksman Kit) |Clip Size? = 8 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Snipers}} DMR1.png|The DMR-003 In Menu. Screenshot_2015-12-13-11-34-50.png|DMR-003 In Start Screen. Proof.jpg|Bolt Action Reloading. dmr.jpg|A real life DMR, despite having slightly different looks. The DMR-003 (Designated Marksman Rifle) is a sniper rifle introduced in the Winter Camp (Update). It was released as a part of the Designated Marksman Kit and costs . According to the update description, it is a "TRUE one-shot kill", however it can still can be nerfed to a 2 shot kill. Strategy The DMR-003 is a very deadly weapon and is mainly used at medium or long range due to its' Range and Accuracy. Since it deals the highest Damage out of all Snipers, most opponents will die even with a bodyshot, and headshots are instant kills. It's recommended to equip the D.M. Pants due to the Weapon's low Agility. Doing so enhances your chances of surviving significantly. Like all Sniper Rifles, this weapon also provides an aim assistance, aiming either at an opponent's body or head when pointed towards one. Therefore, you should use it while standing at a high spot that is well protected for the best results. It takes a second after you fire every bullet to recover from it's recoil and to reload, so time your shot properly and make sure you have your target in your crosshairs. This weapon is good for people that wish not to move around too much and enjoy getting headshots, so equip the DMR-003, find a high spot, and kill in style! Guides This Guide will help you to use this weapon to it's fullest. Having trouble with this Weapon? Here you learn how to counter it! Weapon Analysis Advantages * Infinite Range. * Headshots are instant kills. * Bodyshots are almost always instant kills (Except when the enemy wears either the Biker Bandana or the U.F. Mask and 20% Health with both Health perks bought.) * Very accurate. * Large Ammo Clip (8 Bullets). * Stats can be buffed with the Designated Marksman Kit. Disadvantages * Bolt-action, thus reloads slowly after every shot. * Slow reload time (although decent if equipped the D.M. Front Pack). * No crosshair. * Doesn't autoaim on the body nearly as quickly or as well as other Snipers so it takes lots of skill to aim. * It can be nerfed by wearing either the Biker Bandana or the U.F. Mask. Trivia * This weapon is based on the French PGM Ultima Ratio Sniper Rifle. ** However, the PGM Ultima Ratio in real life is not a Designated Marksman Rifle. * This weapon uses a Hand Grenade's explosion as its firing sound, although according to others, it sounds like a "de-amplify" explosive firing sounds of the Dragon's Breath Cannon. ** In the Superstars (Update), the Rainbow's End was "updated", so its firing sounds is like a rapid-fire shots of this Sniper! * This is the first weapon to be abbreviated and have digits on the name. **The second weapon to have digits included is the Triple Barrel Gatling. Furthermore, since both can be bought in the Skull Thunder Army, thus indicating the "team" synergy between these 5 bundles (since all have the symbols on it). * On the rear of the rifle, the words 'One Shot' can be seen * This has an uncanny resemblance to the Semi-Automatic Sniper with color being the main difference. * Its reload speed is the same as Anti Material Sniper's when wearing the DM Front Pack, making this the slowest reload speed sniper of the game. * This weapon might be a possible reference to iChase, a Youtuber, who is most known from his Respawnables videos. In some of his videos he requested Digital Legends to make a 1-shot kill sniper, in which this weapon fits the description. *This latest skin for this, along with the Automatic Shotgun, Scoped Assault Rifle, Silver Wolf and Triple Barrel Gatling all have the same skull logo on them, mainly due to all of them belong to the Skull Thunder Army. **Moreover, this weapon, along with the Triple Barrel Gatling, and the Silver Wolf are the only ones with the its own logo (from the bundle) shown on the original skins. * It has the same stats as the Hunter Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Snipers Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons